ONE OK ROCK Wiki
Welcome to ONE OK ROCK Wiki The wiki is about ONE OK ROCK that anyone can edit. 350px-TAKABPASS2010.jpg|link=Taka 200px-TOMOYABPASS2010.jpg|link=Tomoya 200px-RYOTABPASS2010.jpg|link=Ryota 200px-TORUBPASS2010.jpg|link=Toru ---- Formation ---- The foundation for One Ok Rock began when Toru Yamashita, then a high school student, wanted to start a band. He told his friend Ryota Kohama, a fellow member of the hip hop dance group Heads, to learn the bass and asked Alex Onizawa to join. After seeing Taka Moriuchi perform in a cover band, Toru insisted that he join. Drummer Tomoya Kanki had been playing with them since 2006, but only became an official member when they debuted in 2007. The band's name, One Ok Rock, comes from "one o'clock", the time that the band used to practice on weekends. However, noticing that the Japanese language made no distinction between r's and l's, they changed "o'clock" to "o'crock" (or "o'krock"), which was then separated to become "ok rock". On April 5, 2009, Alex was arrested for groping the leg of a twenty-one-year-old female student on a train. He admitted to the charges and the case was settled out of court.However, the band's next single "Around the World Shounen", which was planned for a May 6 release and to be used as the theme song for the TV drama God Hand Teru, and their nationwide tour were both cancelled. In May 2009, it was announced that One Ok Rock would continue without Alex. The band released the single "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" on February 3, 2010. It reached 9th on the Weekly Oricon Chart. They released their fourth studio album titled Niche Syndrome on June 9, 2010. Their next single, "Answer is Near", was released on February 16, 2011. The band released their first double A-side single "Re:make/No Scared" on July 20, 2011, the latter song being the main theme for the Black Rock Shooter: The Game video game. The band's fifth album, Zankyo Reference, was released on October 5, 2011. Their latest single, "The Beginning", which is used as a theme for the live action movie adaptation of the Rurouni Kenshin manga, was released on August 22, 2012. ---- Members ---- *Toru (山下 亨) Yamashita Tōru, born December 7, 1988 in Osaka is the leader and guitarist of the group. He also contributes some vocals. He was previously a member of the hip-hop dance group Heads with Ryota. *Taka (森田 貴寬) Morita Takahiro, born April 17, 1988 in Tokyo is the main vocalist of the group. Prior to debuting with One Ok Rock, he was a member of the boy band NEWS. He is the son of singers Shinichi Mori and Masako Mori. *Ryota (小浜 良太) Kohama Ryōta, born September 4, 1989 in Osaka is the bassist of the group. He was also previously a member of the hip-hop dance group Heads with Toru. *Tomoya (神吉 智也) Kanki Tomoya, born June 27, 1987 in Hyogo is the drummer of the group. ---- Former members ---- *Alex (鬼澤アレクサンダー礼門) Onizawa Alexander Reimon, born March 19, 1988 in San Francisco was rhythm guitarist of the group along with lead guitarist Toru, until he left in May 2009 after being arrested on charges of groping. *Tomo (小柳友) Koyanagi Yuu, born August 29, 1988 in Tokyo was the original drummer of the group since before their official debut. He left the band in June 2006 to follow an acting career. ---- Rules ---- *Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. *Respect what others have written on the wiki. *You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. *Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. *Do not create pages that aren't about ONE OK ROCK. *Do not erase a users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. *Users can not categorize themselves with categories. HAVE FUN EDITING! Category:Gigs Category:Members Category:Discography